A Visit From Mirai Trunks
by Red-Spark-715
Summary: A blast from the past when Bulma invites Mirai Trunks to a party celebration after the world is saved from Baby. What's been happening in Mirai Trunks' timeline? Why is Trunks so angry? Read and find out! Please R&R! Ignores Dragon Ball Super.


Author's Note

Set after the Earth is back to normal after the baby incident. Ignores Dragon Ball Super!

Trunks is 29

Mirai Trunks is 29/30 because of the year in the hyperbolic time chamber

Anyone from Mirai Trunks' timeline will have Mirai in front of their name.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any characters or variations of DBZ.

 **A Visit From Mirai Trunks**

"Mom are you really inviting Mirai Trunks? I mean we have our own Trunks," asked Bra.

"Yes Bra, this party is to celebrate the earth being safe again, and it got me thinking how I haven't seen him since Cell. I just want to make sure he's okay. He's like another son to me," answered Bulma.

"How are you going to invite him?" asked Bra following after her mother.

"My new invention. It will allow me to call the Mirai Trunks' timeline at the same date and time it is here!" grinned Bulma. She walked over to a machine that looked like a computer with an old landline phone attached to it.

"If you call Mirai Trunks, will he and Trunks be the same age?"

"Yes, I did that on purpose that way the timelines are less likely to alter each other," smirked Bulma as she began to type on the machine.

"That's really smart mom!" exclaimed Bra.

"Don't sound so surprised. I am a genius," Bulma told her. She picked up the receiver. "Hi is Trunks there?... This is Bulma from the timeline he traveled to, thank you…Hi Trunks! I wanted to invited you to a party were having in couple of weeks…we'd love to meet them! I can send you all the details… I love you Trunks," Bulma sat the receiver back on the hook. She looked close to tears.

"Mom, you okay?" Bra asked patting her mother on the back.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just my little boy has a family," sobbed out Bulma.

"What!" blurted out Bra.

"He's going to bring them with him when he visits," Bulma said wiping her eyes.

XXXXXXX

Goten and Trunks broke apart from an intense spar. Trunks looked agitated as he walked into Capsule Corp, took a water out of the fridge, and sat down.

"Hey Trunks, what's wrong?" asked Pan her usual smile on her face.

"Nothing Panny, don't worry about it," he grumbled.

"So it's not about the special guest coming to your mom's party this weekend?" asked Pan taking the seat next to him.

Trunks sighed. He might as well tell her, knowing Pan she won't lay off until he does. "Nobody even told me about him until I was a teenager, but once they did, a lot of things made sense. Mom and Dad knew what I would look like as an adult, the Z warriors knew I was strong, and I always felt I like I was being compared to someone. I hate when they compare him and I. He was polite, selfless, and blushed at the slightest attention from a woman, so I'm the rude self-absorbed playboy," groaned Trunks.

"Trunks you're one the sweetest guys I know, and you've saved the world multiple times," Pan said giving him a soft smile.

"He saved a timeline and his world, so he wins," muttered Trunks. Pan rolled her eyes.

"You've saved the world at least three times Trunks, but I will give you the playboy thing. Maybe if the girls you dated weren't so dumb, I could defend you there," giggled Pan.

"Hey I haven't been on a date in years," countered Trunks.

"There's a difference between being in space or being a truffle and having high standards," she laughed. Trunks grumbled. She punched him in the arm. He looked up at her surprised at how hard she hit. Once he looked up, she kissed his cheek. "You'll always be my favorite Trunks," she told him a light blush on her cheeks as she ran from the room. A blush had spread across Trunks' face as well.

"Do you have a thing for my niece?" asked Goten raising an eyebrow as he stood in the doorway.

"She's fifteen!" yelled Trunks as he got up and left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the day of the party, and everyone was at Capsule Corp except Mirai Trunks.

"You sure he's coming?" Krillin asked Bulma.

"Yes, he'll be here, and he's even bringing his family," grinned Bumla.

"He has a family? Even our Trunks doesn't have one of those!" exclaimed Goten. The Z fighters laughed. Trunks growled slightly. Pan felt a little piece of her heart being ripped out. Mirai Trunks had a wife, so that meant Trunks had a soul mate out there who wasn't her. She sighed staying close to her mother and Bra as everyone waited for Mirai Trunks and his family to arrive. There was a large flash of light. A machine similar to Mirai Trunks' original time machine landed on the grass. The dome opened, and a little boy who looked two maybe three years old took off out of the machine. He had lavender hair and a tail.

"Gohan!" yelled a familiar voice. A petite woman with long black hair and coal colored eyes shot into the air. She quickly swooped down and scooped up the little boy. "Gohan don't run off like that! You gave mommy a heart attack," the woman told the little boy in her arms. Everyone stared. The woman looked like.

"Panny it's safe, I promise," called Mirai Trunks as he got out of the machine with a tiny baby in his arms. No one spoke. They just stared this Pan was older than theirs, but it still didn't make sense. Gohan died in the Mirai timeline.

Mirai Trunks led Mirai Pan over to his parents. "Mother, Father, this is my wife Pan, our son Gohan, and our daughter Saki," explained Mirai Trunks. The little boy giggled in Pan's arms.

Bulma managed to shake off the shock. She gave each of them a hug and even held little Gohan. "Gohan are you excited to meet all your grandparents?" she asked him. Mirai Pan eyed Bulma with a little concern at how she worded the question to her son. Bulma motioned for Gohan and Videl to come over. "Gohan this is who you're named after," Bulma told the little boy in her arms. Little Gohan waved his little toddler fingers at Gohan. Videl looked like she was going to break down in tears looking at her tiny grandson.

"So you were my husband's mentor?" asked Mirai Pan.

"The Gohan in your timeline was," Gohan smiled.

"Well it's nice to meet you," smiled Mirai Pan shaking Gohan's hand. Everyone was even more confused.

"Pan, don't you know Gohan from anywhere else?" asked Bulma.

"No, why?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because, well, Pan come over here!" yelled Bulma. Mirai Trunks looked extremely confused. Pan and Bra walked over.

"This is Trunks' little sister Bra and Gohan's daughter Pan," explained Bulma.

Mirai Pan's eyes went wide. "So Gohan is more than likely my father too," she quietly commented. "I need to feed Saki," she said softly taking her daughter from her husband and walking towards the house.

Mirai Trunks looked at Gohan then at Pan. "Is Pan really your daughter Gohan?" he asked.

"Yes, my wife and I had her after we finished college. How did Pan not know I was her father?" Gohan asked. All the Z fighters had gathered around to hear Mirai Trunks' explanation.

"Pan told me her father and grandfather died fighting the androids. Her mother died in an attack when she was four then she was placed in foster care," explained Mirai Trunks.

Pan felt two emotions fighting it out inside her. Pity for her Mirai self and jealousy. Why did her Mirai self get to be with Trunks!

"Poor girl," said Marron as she tried to slip her arm around Trunks'. Mirai Trunks eyed her for a minute. "I'm Krillin and 18's daughter Marron," she told him sensing his question. He shook her hand very politely.

"Pan's tough. She had me teach her how to fight and fly. She picked it up so fast. I guess it all makes sense now," commented Mirai Trunks. "Would you mind watching Gohan while I talk to Pan?" he asked Bulma.

"We're all happy to watch him," she answered patting him on the shoulder.

Mirai Gohan ran around the Capsule Corp compound observing people. He seemed to have an increased interest in Vegeta.

"What are you looking at brat," snapped Vegeta. Mirai Gohan ran from the scary man. He chose Trunks to be his protector.

"Daddy dat man's scary!" sobbed Mirai Gohan into Trunks' pant leg.

"That's just how my dad is, he's actually your grandfather," Trunks told him as he scoop him up.

"Is dat why he looks like you and my daddy?" asked Mirai Gohan.

"Well technically we look like him, but yeah," Trunks told him. He couldn't help, but be fond of the little boy. He had Pan's eyes and his lavender hair. Trunks noticed Marron making her way over.

"Hi there little guy. Mind if I steal Trunks away?" Marron asked trying to pull Mirai Gohan away from Trunks. The little boy had a death grip on Trunks. Marron started to look angry.

"Marron stop. If he wants me to hold him, I'm happy to," Trunks told her with a sternness if his voice. Marron seemed slightly shocked that Trunks would speak to her like that. The boy in his arms seemed to calm in his arms. He smiled up at Trunks.

Suddenly, the boy jumped from Trunks' arms managing to still keep a hold on his hand the whole time. He pulled Trunks toward Pan with a happy squeal, "Mommy!"

Pan looked down at Mirai Gohan. She leaned down, "Whatcha thinking sweetie?"

"How come der is two mommies, two daddies, but not two mes?" he asked looking at both Trunks and Pan waiting for an answer.

"Well you see…" Pan started but trailed off.

"Mommy's younger here, so you won't happen here till she's older," Trunks explained. Pan's eyes were the size of saucers. Did he mean that? Did he want to have a baby with her?

"Oh okay!" Mirai Gohan told them as started running around chasing Giru.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The party was winding down. Both Saki and Mirai Gohan had fallen asleep. Mirai Trunks and Mirai Pan had been listening to the Z gang's stories about Majin Buu, Baby, and how Pan had beaten Goten in the World Tournament when she was only four. They laughed.

"So Trunks what happened after you went back to your timeline?" asked Goku.

"Well I defeated Android 17 and 18 once I got back. Then Mother and I slowly started helping people to rebuild the city. Two years after that Cell showed up, and I defeated him easily. After that, Mother and I started to work to reestablish Capsule Corp and rebuild as many cities as we could," explained Mirai Trunks.

"That's so noble of you," Marron gushed. Mirai Pan looked ready to beat her to a pulp.

"Okay, so I have to know! How did you and Pan end up together!" exclaimed Bra.

Mirai Trunks blushed, "Well, I became pretty famous after I defeated the androids. The fame led a lot of women to be interested in me, but I chose to avoid dating until after I defeated Cell that way I wouldn't be distracted."

"He was always the savior," Mirai Pan said with a sigh.

Mirai Trunks blushed again and slipped his hand into hers. "After cell, I promised Mother I would start dating. I had a little trouble at first. I had a large number of suitors. Pan was one of them," he told the gang.

"So you sought my brother out, like a gold-digging groupie?" asked Bra shocked. If it was true, this Pan was the opposite of theirs.

"In a way. Trunks was the most eligible bachelor in the world. Then he wasn't single for a bit until the skank let it slip on national television that she was cheating on him cause she only liked his fame and money. After that little incident, he was back to being eligible. My foster mom thought I was pretty enough to get his attention. She dressed me in a tight yellow sundress and dropped me off at Capsule Corp.

XXFlashbackXX

"Pan make sure you stand up straight, be very lady like. You will also need to be seductive. He's a grown man with needs. Even if he isn't interested in dating you, seduce him. If you can get pregnant, he'll either marry you or be forced to support you," the older woman told her as she fussed over Pan to make sure she looked perfect. Pan was then ushered into the car and driven to Capsule Corp. Pan started to get out of the car when the woman said one last thing to Pan. "Pan, if you mess this one up, don't bother coming back"

Pan walked to the door and rang the bell. She waited. Bulma opened the door and rolled her eyes. "Let me guess you want to marry my son," Bulma said in a snide tone. Pan held her ground.

"Maybe someday, but what I really wanted was to meet him," Pan told her.

"Why do you want to meet him?" Bulma asked raising an eyebrow.

"My father and grandfather both died fighting the androids… I want to meet the man who was able to do what they gave their lives trying to do," explained Pan. Bulma smiled. There was something about this girl she liked.

"Why don't you come in?" Bulma said move to allow her to enter. They chatted then Bulma started cooking dinner. Without being asked Pan started helping Bulma prepare dinner. "Pan how old are you?" asked Bulma as she continued cooking.

"Oh, uh I'm eighteen," Pan lied.

"Sure sweetie, at least I know everything else you told me was true. You're a horrible liar," laughed Bulma. Pan let a light blush tint her cheeks.

"I'm sixteen," Pan told her.

"Where does your mother think you are?" Bulma asked wondering if she would try to lie again.

"My mother died in an attack when I was four," Pan said softly. Bulma stopped her cooking and gave Pan a hug. Pan didn't know what to say. No one was ever so kind to her especially women.

"I want you to stay here tonight, okay Pan?" Bulma asked her pulling her away to meet her gaze.

"Thank you Miss Briefs," Pan said softly. The got all the food on the table when someone came in.

"Mother I'm home," Trunks called as he walked into the dining room and came face to face with Pan. His eyes grew wide, and he seemed suddenly very nervous. "Hi how are you. Who are you?" he asked as he leaned one hand on the table into a hot dish of soup. Pan was holding in a giggle. He hadn't even noticed that he'd hurt himself. Was it really that easy to seduce the great savior of the world?

"Trunks, this is Pan. She's going to be staying with us. She's a fan, and by the fact you haven't noticed your hand yet, I'm guessing you're a fan of her as well," snickered Bulma. Trunks' face turned crimson as he removed his hand from the soup. Pan giggled.

"Hi Pan," he said as he wiped off his hand. They sat down to dinner, and Pan and Bulma filled Trunks in everything they discussed earlier. After dinner, Bulma asked Trunks to show Pan around. He was showing her around the garden that had been rebuilt. "Did your father or grandfather teach you any fighting moves?" Trunks asked as he walked her around the garden.

"No, they both died when I was really young. I don't even remember them. I wish they had though," Pan told him.

"If you really want to learn, I can teach you," Trunks told her with a soft smile. Pan's eyes grew wide, and she threw her arms around his neck. Trunks blushed.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I would love to learn to fight," she squeaked into his chest.

XXFlashback EndXX

"That's how we ended up together," blushed Mirai Trunks. Mirai Pan wore a slight smirk.

"So you just moved in to Capsule Corp and lived happily ever after?" questioned Marron.

"What about your foster mom? Was Trunks the first guy she sent you after?" questioned Bra.

Mirai Pan shifted nervously. "No, she tried to set me up with a much older man before Trunks, but I didn't behave well enough," Mirai Pan said softly.

Mirai Trunks suddenly seemed angry. "You were thirteen. Dropping you off with some man in his late forties was child endangerment. That's how my mother got Pan's foster mother deemed unfit. Then she adopted Pan, so Pan could stay with us and be safe," growled Mirai Trunks.

"Knowing Bulma, she did it to keep us together too," snickered Mirai Pan. Gohan looked like he was ready to murder someone. How dare someone treat his daughter like some piece of property.

"Gohan are you alright?" asked Mirai Trunks looking the older saiyan in the eyes.

"I'm glad Pan has you Trunks, but I also want to kill all those who hurt my little girl," growled Gohan. The other Z warriors couldn't help but agree with Gohan's feelings.

"My mother got most of them just through the legal system," Mirai Trunks told them.

"It's getting late, everyone is welcome to stay here tonight. Mirai Trunks is heading back tomorrow around lunch," announced Bulma.

XXXXX

Once everyone settled in for the night, Mirai Pan went down stairs to get a glass of water. She found Pan sitting at the table.

"Hey," Mirai Pan said as she sat down next to her.

"Hey," Pan responded still looking a little sad.

"What's on your mind? And don't even try to lie to me, I'm you remember," Mirai Pan asked.

A small smile formed on Pan's face. "I've had a crush on Trunks for years, but he's fourteen years older than me. Then there's the Marron thing, and what he said today," Pan explained.

"Well personally I believe in soul mates, so I'm sure you and Trunks will find your way to one another just like me and my Trunks did. Trunks is nine years older than me, so don't freak out about the age difference. Now tell me about the Marron thing and what'd he say today," ordered Mirai Pan eyeing her younger self curiously.

"He's been on and off with Marron for years. She's the only girl he's ever been long term with, and she wants to marry him," Pan explained.

"I see. In your whole year in space with Trunks, did he ever talk about her?" asked Mirai Pan raising an eyebrow.

"No, the only women he talked about were Bulma, Bra, and his Grandma Bunny, and well I guess me. He would say I was annoying and going to get myself killed and how he couldn't live with himself if something happened to me," said Pan with a sigh. Mirai Pan broke out in a fit of laughter. "What's so funny?" Pan demanded.

"My Trunks says the same kind of stuff to me," laughed Mirai Pan.

"Really?"

"Yep! Now what did he say today?" asked Mirai Pan.

"Gohan asked why there were two mommies and two daddies here but not two of him. Trunks told him I was younger here, so he wouldn't be born till I'm older…"

"Ah, so you wonder whether he was just trying to answer a little boy's question in an easy way or if he wants to have a baby with you"

"Exactly, I mean he seemed to really like Gohan, but I doubt he would suddenly want me just because he wanted to have Gohan," Pan said with a sigh.

Mirai Pan smiled. "Even if you two end up together, your child may be different than Gohan, and I don't see you two naming your son after your still living father. Don't let wanting a baby push you into anything. You're still young," Mirai Pan hugged her younger self and started heading back to her and Mirai Trunks' room on the third floor. When she was two doors away, she was slammed against the wall.

"That was a sweet little pep talk you gave Pan, but I've got some news for you! I am Trunks' soul mate. The only reason you got him in your timeline is because I'm not in it," said Marron with a large amount of hate in her voice. Mirai Pan pushed her away and kept walking ignoring the girl's outburst completely. Unknown to the two women a third individual watched the entire encounter.

XXXXX

Early the next morning, Trunks knocked on the door to the room Gohan was staying in. Gohan looked a little surprised to see him. "Gohan can we talk?" Trunks asked. Gohan nodded pulling the door closed and followed after Trunks. Once they were alone and out of the hallway, Trunks sighed. Gohan looked like he was holding in laughter. "Gohan, I wanted to ask… Well I wanted to make sure you'd be okay if I," Trunks proceeded to stumble over his words. Gohan let out the laugh he was holding in.

"Trunks if you're asking for my approval for you to date Pan, just say it," chuckled Gohan.

"I want to date Pan, but I know she's young. I promise to treat her appropriately. With your permission, I would like to date your daughter," Trunks told him.

Gohan smiled, "Trunks, Videl and I talked it over yesterday. You have our approval, but to be honest the only person's approval you'll really need is Pan's. We can't speak for her, so if you want to date Pan, you'll need to ask her," Gohan told him with a soft smile and a pat on the back. Trunks nodded his head showing his understanding.

XXXXXXXXX

During breakfast, Marron kept attempting to get cozy with Trunks. He just kept ignoring her. Pan watched until she couldn't anymore. She ran off to the bathroom to calm down.

"What's her problem?" asked Marron touching Trunks' hair.

"Same as mine, you," snapped Trunks. Everyone looked shocked. Mirai Pan smirked. Trunks seemed to finally realize Marron wasn't good for him.

"Trunks what are you talking about?" asked Marron looking shocked at his outburst.

"I saw you threaten Pan last night," he growled. Now everyone was even more shocked Marron wasn't near as strong as Pan why would she try and threaten her. 18 and Krillin stared at their daughter.

"No I didn't. Trunks are you feeling alright?" she asked trying to put a hand on his head. He swatted it away.

"Last night in the hall, you told Mirai Pan that she isn't my Mirai self soul mate. You think I want to be around someone who tries to mess with a happy family. Marron, Pan may be younger than you, but she's a better person than you'll ever be," he told her glaring at her.

"So that's what this is about. Really Trunks, she's nothing like our Pan. Why are you upset? She's a teenage whore that got knocked up!" she spat back at him. In seconds, Mirai Trunks now had her pinned against the wall.

"Don't ever talk about my wife like that," he growled eyes flickering teal. Mirai Pan handed Saki to Bulma.

"Trunks calm down," she told her husband. Videl moved to hold Mirai Gohan in her arms incase things got out of hand.

"What's a whore?" asked Mirai Gohan. Mirai Pan looked at her son with sadness in her eyes.

Chi-Chi crouched to look him in the eyes. "Honey that's a bad word, so please don't say it. Okay?" she asked him. He nodded.

Mirai Trunks had still not released his hold on Marron. He leaned closer to her ear to avoid his son hearing. "I killed your mother in my timeline. What makes you think I wouldn't kill you?" he whispered. Her eyes were wide with fear. All the grown saiyans heard his threat. He dropped her to the floor. She looked to Trunks for support, but he only looked away. Mirai Trunks went back to sitting with his wife. No one said word the rest of breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Later that morning, Trunks tapped Pan on the shoulder and motioned for her to follow. Once they were alone, Trunks seemed nervous.

"Trunks is something wrong?" Pan asked her dark coal eyes holding only concern for his wellbeing. Trunks swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Panny, I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me sometime, like a date," Trunks finished and waited for her response.

"I'd like that Trunks… but if you don't mind me asking, why?" she looked a little nervous.

Trunks shrugged, sighed, and said, "I'm always happy when you're around. You're pretty, smart, and a saiyan. I don't think I could ever get tired of your company. You're a good hearted person, and anytime you kiss me or hug me, I can't help but blush."

Pan now had a smile beaming on her face. "What about Marron?" she asked twiddling her fingers.

"Marron and I are through. We broke up months before the Grand Tour, and I have no intensions of ever getting back together with her," Trunks explained.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was telling Mirai Trunks and his family goodbye. After all the goodbyes were said, they loaded into the time machine.

"Sweetie look who's holding hands," Mirai Pan whispered to her husband nodding toward their other selves. Mirai Trunks chuckled slipping his hand into hers as he hit the last button to return them to their timeline.

 ** _Please Review and Favorite! They really make my day!_**

 **Notes to answer a few questions that I foresee being asked**

The grandfather that Mirai Pan is referring to is Hercule because Goku died before the androids appeared

Mirai Trunks' son is named Gohan because I assume his full name would be Gohan Vegeta Briefs. Allowing him to honor the two most important men in his life.

Mirai Trunks' daughter is named Saki because Sa means blossom and Ki means hope. Since hope is such an important word for Trunks but Hope was too obvious, I picked the prettiest Japanese name with hope in its meaning.

I don't hate Marron, but to make a good story I need a bad guy.

 **Thank you for reading!**

 _If you want to read a longer TrunksxPan fic, I have another story that's complete called Coming of Age._


End file.
